Pendent
by Klonoa
Summary: Chapter 2! X-men Evolution/Yugioh crossover. The Brotherhood has a new recruit who's out for revenge! Mwhahahahahahaha! Y+Y: Oo; *coughs* Anyway R&R this is Y/Y as always!
1. Chapter One

Pendent 

K: I'm so sorry everyone who really liked The Unknown Darkness! But I couldn't think of anything, nothing at all!

Yugi: It's true.

K: *blinks* Anyway, at least this one has a plot, I just have to be able to write it all out… yeah…

Yami: Don't mind her, school's is really being harsh on her.

K: I can't do constructions!

Yami: Wha?

Yugi: ^_^;

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hey!" Todd yelled as Lance took the remote from his hand.

"It's anime hour," Lance said as he sat on the beaten couch clicking to his channel as Todd huffed.

Fred was in the kitchen raiding the fridge and Pietro was reading while eating a hotdog and Tabitha was in her room probably throwing her bombs out the window at people. 

They all looked up when the front door suddenly banged open. They all watched as Mystique walked in then she looked back and talked softly to someone. She turned to look at the group then she stepped aside. "Meet our new recruit."

They all watched as a short kid timidly steps in. He wore black boots, dark blue pants and jacket with a black shirt underneath. What was bizarre was his hair it was all spiky and black with magenta on the tips of his spiky hair and a crown of golden bangs framing his child-like face. He also wore this strange pendent that had a strange ruby stone in it.

Todd hopped over Lance, "This is the new recruit?" this was ridiculous.  This runt was a recruit to the Brotherhood?!

 "Yes, his name is Yugi Mutou, he originally came from Japan," Mystique said.

"Japan?!" Lance jumped up, surprised and excited, which made the place shake slightly and things falling off tables and breaking.

"He doesn't look like much to me," Todd crossed his arms looking away but he was quickly shoved into the wall and felt himself being lifted up. He opened his eyes to see glowing, ruby eyes glare at him.

"What was that?" 'Yugi' said through clenched teeth.

"N-nothin' man nothin'," he stammered.

'Yugi' stared at him for a while then dropped him, walking back to Mystique. "Can I have a room now."

Mystique stiffly nodded feeling very unsure to why those red eyes make feel like she was literally going to hell. 'Yugi' grabbed his luggage and followed Mystique up the stairs.

All the occupants in the room blinked then looked at each other. "That was odd it was like he had some kind of a mood swing or something," Pietro said.

"Yeah and his eye are red!" Todd exclaimed.

Lance blinked, "But weren't they purple before he rammed you into the wall?"

Todd shrugged, "I just think we shouldn't mess with him man, he's freaky."

"And you aren't?" Lance smirked as Todd grumbled.

Yugi was unpacking his things as well as talking to someone, who wasn't there, well to everyone else he wasn't. 

/Yami, what happened? You suddenly took over/

//I didn't like what that guy said about you, my light//

Yugi sighed. / Just try to keep your temper in check/

//Okay aibou, I'll try//

Yugi laid on his new bed fingering the ruby pendent. /Yami? Why are we here?/

//I felt whoever killed jiisan is here//

/Do you know exactly where?/

//Ah, the odd presence was coming from that building Mystique showed us, Xavier's institute// 

Yugi's eyebrows knitted into a frown. /Are you sure?/ Then he felt a mental nod. Yugi rolled onto his side. /I wish you had a body/

//*blinks* Aibou, where did this suddenly come from?//

/*sighs* Yami… I love you; I just want to hold you and you holding me back/

//Aibou, I love you too, and I'll make that day come true//

Yugi smiled then yawns. /Night, Yami/ 'And I really hope that day comes soon.'

//Good night, my light//

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Oof!"

"Watch it runt!"

Yugi looked at the teen that bumped into him then knelt down to pick up his books.  "Here." Yugi looked up to see someone hand him one of his textbooks. Yugi smiled, taking the book from the teen.

"Arigatou," Yugi bowed.

"Vha?" the boy said with an obviously confused face.

"It means thank you," Yugi smiled some more.

"Oh. Vell, you must be new here. My name's Kurt Wagner," Kurt said.

Yugi bowed again, "Yugi Mutou, please to meet you."

"Do you need help getting to your class?" Kurt asked.

Yugi shook his head then bowed once more and walked in the same direction as the guy that bumped into him was. Kurt watched Yugi, scratching his head and Yugi's sudden gliding strides.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Did you hear?" Kurt heard a girl say to her friends.

"Yeah, Damon was found all beaten up at the back of the school."

"Wow," said another girl, "he's our best wrestler and he was beaten up?!"

"I saw him! He was like all bruised and bloody!" one exclaimed.

Kurt went over to them, "Did you know who did it?"

The girls looked at him then shook their heads and began gossiping again. Kurt frowned then ran off to find Scott.

Mean while Yugi was at his locker pretending to look for something in it. /Yami? What happened?/

//I just took care of the one who bumped into you and insulted you//

/Oh/

//I'm sorry, aibou, I just don't want you hurt//

/*smiles* I know, anyway tomorrow my history class is going to the museum. We have to write a report on an artifact/

//Hmm, really, what are you doing?//

/*grins* One of the ancient Egyptian ones/ Yugi felt Yami perk up. /I think it's called the Sennen puzzle/

//*smiles* Really, I think I can help you with that one//

/Thanks Yami! I'm going to class now/

Yami closed his eyes in the darkness of one side of his aibou's mind. 'The puzzle may be surprisingly useful and may make my aibou's wish come true.'

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

K: Okay, this is so different from the ones I read. Yugi's with the Brotherhood instead of the X-men, and I made Lance into an anime freak!

Yami: -___- she's really lost it.

Yugi: Yeah, she used to be really calm and now she's lost her brain.

K: That rhymes!

Yami: Oo; no, it didn't.

K: In my world it did!

Y+Y: O__o;;


	2. Chapter Two

Pendent 

K: Yeah! It's my birthday! May 5! I'm 16!

Yami: So? I'm over 5000 and I've never celebrated before.

K: …okay…

Yugi: Million ladies tall!

Yami + K: Oo;;

Yugi: I'm a song from the sixty's…

K: Have you been on homestarrunner.com again.

Yugi: You sank my jenga ship.

Yami: Uh…

K: Okay… um, happy birthday to me… and other people who were born on May 5.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Scott! Scott!" Kurt ran over to Scott and the others.

"Woah, woah, woah! What's the rush Kurt?" Scott asked.

Kurt took in a breath of air. "I heard Damon vas beaten up, all bruised and bloody," Kurt said.

"Hmm, this may be serious, Scott," Jean said.

"Like yeah. I wonder who could have beaten him so badly," Kitty said picturing someone really big.

"Jean, can you check if it was the Brotherhood?" Scott asked.

Jean nodded, then closed her eyes and searched through all the Brotherhood's minds. She opened her eyes and shook her head.

"Hmm," Scott thought then turned to Kurt, "Kurt, did anything happen today. You know peculiar or new?"

"Oh, yeah," Kurt nodded, "There vas a new kid I helped, but he didn't look like he could do that to Damon."

"Well have to ask the professor then, so he can use Cerebo to check if this kid's a mutant," Scott said. "Kurt, try to be his friend. We need his trust."

Kurt nodded, and then ran off looking for the vertically challenged teen.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yugi was under a tree reading a novel and eating an apple. He looked up when he heard someone call his name.

"Hey Yugi."

"Hello Kurt," he took another bite of his apple.

"You're in some classes vith me right?" Yugi nodded slowly and raised and eyebrow. Kurt just grinned, "Anyvay, do you vant to hang with me and some of my friends?"

Yugi smiled, "Sure!"

Kurt pulled Yugi up and dragged him to his usual outside table. "Hey guys!" The occupants of the table looked up. "This is Yugi Mutou." Yugi bowed.

"Welcome to our school. I'm Jean Grey, this is Scott Summers," Scott smiled. "Kitty Pryde," Kitty waved, "Rogue," Rogue took a glance at Yugi, "and Evan Daniels," Evan gave a 'yo.'

"It's nice to meet you all," Yugi said as Kurt sat him in the table.

"So, where are you from?" Evan asked.

"Japan," Yugi shyly said.

"Do you play duel monsters?!" Evan suddenly exclaimed.

Yugi nodded, wide-eyed in surprise.

"Sweet! Can I duel you some time?" Yugi smiled and nodded.

From a few tables away Lance frowned while the other teens around him chattered. 'I better tell Yugi about them before he gets too attach to them.'

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yugi was back at the Brotherhood after school ended and Lance was giving him a lecture. "They seem really nice," Yugi murmured.

"Yeah, but they're from the Xavier institute, "Lance said. 

Yugi's eyes flashed red and he nodded his head in understanding. "Good, now, um, can you help me brush up on my dueling skills?" Lance asked, holding a deck and scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Yugi giggled and nodded. As Yugi was helping Lance build a better deck Tabitha walked in. "Why are you into that stuff?"

Lance glared, "Just get out of here if you don't like it."

"Hmph," Tabitha turned her head away, "Anyway Mystique, wants to test Yugi, so we're breaking into the school then wait for the X-guys to come."

Yugi blinked, "Test?"

"Yeah," Lance said, "Mystique tests mutants sometimes."

Yugi just nodded feeling worried but Yami soothed the worry away.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Guys something's happening at the school!" Kurt said when he teleported into the living room of the institute from the school. "I think it's the Brotherhood!"

"Let's go! Move! Move! Move!" Scott commanded.

They cautiously enter the school grounds. It was quiet, too calm. "This is odd…" Scott said looking for any signs of the Brotherhood gang.

"So, the X-dweebs are here!"

They all turned to see Lance on the roof of the school. Then they looked around to see the others come out and surround them.

"What going on?!" Scott exclaimed.

"Just a little test," Lance said then he began making the ground underneath them quake.

They all tried to keep steady on the quaking ground. Scott aimed at Lance and shot at him.

"Aaah!" Lance fell off the building and Jean was about to catch him but a shadow jumped out of nowhere caught Lance.

"What was that?!" Evan said arming himself with his spikes.

"Worry about yourself, Daniels," Pietro circled Evan quickly then left him on the ground.

Evan growled and glared as he went after Pietro. Fred charged at Jean and Rogue and Todd leaped over to Scott while Tabitha handled Kitty. Kurt looked around and spotted Lance and a figure near the building.

He looked back at the others and they were handling the Brotherhood okay, he guessed so, Kurt teleported near Lance and the figure. "Hey!" he put his hand on the shoulder of the unknown person.

The person turned and Kurt took a step back. The figure glared at him with his glowing red eyes. 

"Yugi?!" Kurt cried. He was confused; this did not look like the gentle, kind boy he met but a cold, short-tempered person. But still looked like Yugi but he seemed slightly taller, older and definitely darker.

"What?!" Scott turned to see after pummeling Todd.

'Yugi' looked at the others then lifted his hand up. The X-men stood ready for any blast of some sort. 'Yugi's' pendent glowed faintly then with a flick of his wrist all the X-men were thrown off the ground and into the wall.

They all groaned, holding some part of their body that was injured. The Brotherhood ran over to 'Yugi' and stood behind him. Lance slowly stood up shaking his head. He stared at the X-men in surprised to see them down so, quickly and easily. 

"Woah, way to go, Yugi, "Lance said watching the X-men try to get up.

"Yeah, can you do anything else?" Todd asked, as 'Yugi' seemed to be thinking.

"Yugi!" Jean shouted.

'Yugi' looked at her impassively as she tried to stand. "Why? What are you with them?!"

'Yugi' said nothing as he took out a card. "This isn't a time to play card!" Todd said, quite confused as 'Yugi' shuffled his cards.

He took the top card and took a glance at it then threw it into the air. Everyone stared as the card glowed and began to take a form. They all gasped at what is took form as.

"It's the Dark Magician!" Lance cried, excitedly. Yugi can make duel monsters real! Actually real!

'Yugi' said something they all couldn't understand, but were all surprised when the magician nodded and raised his staff. The orb on the staff glowed and each X-men fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What just happened?" Fred asked as 'Yugi' summoned the magician back into the card.

"This is a test so, there's no reason to kill them. I put them to sleep though they won't remember what happened today," 'Yugi' said then turned to walk home.

The Brotherhood members stared at each other then at the mutants on the ground.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

/Yami, you've been taking control a lot lately/

//Gomen, aibou, but I just want to protect you//

/Thank you/

//For what?//

/For being there with me. Promise me that you'll never leave me/

//Of course I promise my koi. I promise//

/Love you, night *yawns*/

Yami laid in the darkness smiling, //Goodnight, my love//

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yami: You know your stories are getting quite strange…

K: How so?

Yami: Well it starts either in the morning or from the last part of the last chapter and it ends with aibou and I talking and reassuring a lot.

K: *shrugs* Hey, I was falling asleep when I wrote this… and I was in biology. It was so, boring…

Yami: Right…

Yugi: Homestarrunner.net it's dot com!

Yami: Oo;; are you getting my aibou to advertise this site?

K: Maybe… but it's really Homestarrunner.com but there is a Homestarrunner.net but it doesn't have much in it.

Yugi: I was raised by a cup of coffee.

Yami: __ No, you weren't!

K: … r&r…


End file.
